The invention relates to high-power lasers, especially lasers using a gaseous, excitable medium, having an unstable optical resonator composed of fully reflective mirrors of cylindrical curvature.
High-power lasers, such as carbon dioxide high-power lasers, are known, which are equipped with semitransparent resonator mirrors. The semitransparent mirror materials used, such as zinc selenide for example, tend to deform under the action of the radiation. Such deformation leads to output fluctuations and to an alteration of the radiation profile of the laser and thus to inconsistent operating results.
For this reason, unstable optical resonators are used in high-power lasers. Fully reflective mirrors are used. The laser beam leaves the unstable optical resonator through a free opening. Conventional unstable optical resonators are equipped with circular mirrors of spherical curvature. The output laser beam in this case has an annular cross section.
In many cases, in transverse-flow gas lasers for example, the rotational symmetry of the mirrors is simply no adequate match for the excitation chamber of the laser. Here the use of unstable optical resonators with rectangular cylinder mirrors becomes desirable. The laser beam is in this case discharged at an offset from the axis and presents a solid, rectangular profile.
In this known system using an unstable optical resonator, the resonator behaves in the plane perpendicular to the plane of curvature of the cylinder surfaces (this plane of curvature is called an unstable plane) like a planar Fabry-Perot resonator, resulting in a high laser threshold and extreme delicacy of adjustment.
To avoid this, a proposal was made in "Appl. Optics, Vol. 20, No. 20, pp. 3547-3552, Oct. 15, 1981" for the use of toroidal mirrors instead of the cylindrical mirrors, one of the two mirrors having an additional concave curvature in the plane perpendicular to the unstable plane. The making of toroidal mirrors, however, is extraordinarily difficult and expensive.
It is the object of the invention to create a high-power laser having an unstable optical resonator, which will make optimum use of an excitation chamber of approximately rectangular cross section.